All About You
by FallennAngel
Summary: Tom overhears Danny playing a song..and helps Danny realize some hidden feelings..will talking to a certain bass player help? Or will everything go completely wrong? DxD. One-shot.


"It's all about you.." Danny finished. Yes, its true it is an old song, but with what, more like who, was on his mind, the song fit his thoughts.

He put his guitar down before running his hand over his gave and through his curly chocolate coloured hair.

"Now don't tell me your having troubles on one of our oldest songs." The Bolton boy looked over to the doorway to see his blonde band mate, and long time friend, Tom, who had a smile on his face showing his single dimple.  
Danny gave him a half smile before replying.  
"Nah mate, just thinking."  
"About what? A girl?" Tom asked, walking over to where Danny was seated.  
"Close..but not a girl." Danny replied, suddenly finding his feet interesting.  
"Hmm, so my assumptions were right.." Tom trailed off.  
"Huh?" Danny looked at Tom with a confused look on his face.  
"Dan, I've known you long enough to notice things.."  
"Things like what?"  
"Like how you haven't been staring at random bimbo's anymore."  
"So.." Danny was starting to get nervous.  
"Like how you've been weird and staring at a certain bass player.."  
"So? I was making sure Dougie got his chords right.." Danny had begun to panic now.

Tom let out a sigh.  
"Danny, let me put this in a clear, simple way for you."  
Silence.  
"I know you like Dougie."  
Even more silence.  
Danny began to then blush madly, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. Opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, trying to form words. Then he mumbled something, something that was just to quiet for Tom to catch.  
"Sorry, what?" The blonde boy asked.  
"I don't like him.." Danny repeated to him.  
"Now Danny, don't dis-" Except Tom was unable to finish his sentence, he could not finish because of the passion and emotion in Danny's eyes when the brunette boy looked at him.  
"I don't like him. I've fallen in love with him."  
The burning passion in Daniel Alan David Jones' eyes shocked Tom speechless. He had never seen Danny this passionate about someone. Tom finally snapped out of it and put a hand on his best mate's shoulder and said two words before leaving.  
"Tell him."

Danny sat in the silence, the silence that seemed too loud. So he decided to do something about his discovery, for even he did not know about the strength of his feelings he had for the young bassist.  
Taking a deep breath, he hit the number 1 on his mobile, and let it ring.

- - -

Dougie was trying to catch his breath when he answered his phone.  
"H-hello?" His mouth still in a smile.  
Yet the lovable laughter swept out of his entire body, his teasing smile dropped like a ton of bricks when he heard the emotion in the voice that spoke only one word in response.  
"Dougie?"

The said boy told his band mate Harry, whom he had just been laughing with, to hold on a moment before walking away.  
"Danny..are you okay?" He said into his phone.

He knew something was up. Danny was his best mate, they told each other everything. They could make each other smile in their darkest hour, and were each others shoulder to cry on when needed.

"Yea..I'm fine, but..can we meet? I really need to talk to you." Danny's voice shook, Dougie noticed when he heard his friend's voice.  
"No problem mate. Just name the place and I'll be there in a few."

A minute later the bassist had said goodbye to Harry and was heading to where Danny requested. He was scared, no denying that. He couldn't place the emotion in Danny's voice, but he defiantly knew there was fear in his voice. But fear of what?  
That question rang through his head as he hurried to meet his friend.

- - -

Danny was walking back and forth, a look thought on his face.  
Dougie had never seen Danny this nervous before, which made him more worried then he already was. "Danny?" Dougie asked quietly.  
The Bolton boy jumped, and turned to face his friend, eyes wide in shock or fear.

"Dougie..hey, uhm didn't hear you..hi." Danny looked anywhere but at Dougie, which confused the young boy.  
"Hi.." Dougie started. Pausing for a moment. "Are you okay?" He attempted to make eye contact.  
"I'm fine! Why would anything be wrong?" The nervousness of talking to his best mate scared him.  
"Well you called me, and you sounded like something was wrong." Dougie explained.  
"Oh yeah..that.." Danny trailed off, noticing how close Dougie was getting.  
"Yeah, so are you going to tell me?" Dougie asked, now standing about 5cm from Danny, staring right into his piercing eyes._  
'Damn those butterflies.' _Both Dougie and Danny thought, not realizing what the other was thinking.  
"Well, I've been meaning to do this for a while, but we've all be so busy.." Danny mumbled, licking his lips, trying to get the words out.  
He quickly broke away from Dougie's stare to take a quick look at the lips he yearned for, before going back to the eyes he got lost in.  
This quick look did not go unnoticed by his friend, for Dougie had already done the same to Danny.

"So do it, whatever 'it' is.." Dougie mumbled, starting to snake his arms around the older boy's waist.  
Danny's breath hitched in his throat for a moment at the intimate contact.  
"Well, if..if you, uhm, insist." Danny replied, slowly tilting his head down, closing his eyes.  
The older boy guessed that he was taking to long, because in the next second, Dougie and pushed his lips as well as his whole body, against Danny.  
Danny entangled his fingers into the blonde boy's hair, whom he was finally kissing. Dougie only pulled Danny closer, clawing his back.

Only when both boys needed to breathe, did they separate their lips.  
Breathing heavily, arms around each other still, they continued to stare at each other.  
"I love you." Dougie finally spoke, breaking the silence.  
Danny's eyes widened before they reflected the smile that was now placed on his swollen lips.  
"I love you too, and you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you." Was all he said before leaning in to kiss his new lover once again.

- - -

Tom heard the front door close, then two sets of footsteps heading in his direction.  
He looked over at his band mate, Harry, with a smile on his face.  
Two seconds later the other two band mates appeared in the doorway, hand in hand.  
Tom's smile grew as he looked at Danny, whose own smile grew as well.  
"Well, took you long enough!" Tom turned to Harry, who had directed the comment at their favourite victim, Dougie.  
"Shut up.." The young bassist mumbled.  
"Well, I'm ecstatic for the both of you." Tom started. "But try not to be too loud at night." He winked at the two boys.  
While the two new lovers were blushing ferociously, Tom and Harry started to laugh.

All it took was one song, one song to start a wonderful, beautiful relationship.

_"It's all about you.."_


End file.
